jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Carrie Fisher
Carrie Frances Fisher wurde am 21. Oktober 1956 in Beverly Hills, Kalifornien, geboren. Die Schauspielerin wurde vor allem durch die Darstellung der Leia Organa in der Klassischen Trilogie . Sie sprach Leia auch im Anthology Film Rogue One, wo die junge Leia per Motion Capture rekreiert wurde. Am 27. Dezember 2016 verstarb sie nach einem Herzinfarkt. Werdegang Ihre erste Schauspielerfahrung hat Carrie Fisher mit 13 Jahren auf der Theaterbühne gesammelt. Nach ihrer Ausbildung an der Central School of Speech and Drama in London hat Fisher ihren ersten Kino-Auftritt im Jahr 1975 in Shampoo. Zwei Jahre später verpflichtete George Lucas Fisher für die Rolle der Prinzessin Leia, was Fisher über Nacht zu Weltruhm verhalf. Fisher kann danach an dem Erfolg von Eine neue Hoffnung nicht anknüpfen. Im Jahr 1980 stellten die Ärzte bereits eine niederschmetternde Diagnose fest: Fisher leidet unter einer bipolaren Störung - depressive und manische Phasen wechselten sich bei ihr ab. Kurz nach den Dreharbeiten zu Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter stürzte Fisher ab: Drogen und Alkohol bestimmen nun ihr Leben. Doch Fisher kämpfte sich wieder nach oben: Nach einer erfolgreichen Drogenentziehungskur schrieb sie 1987 das weitestgehend autobiographische Werk Postcards From the Edge (dt. Titel Grüße aus Hollywood), welches 1989 verfilmt wurde. Ihre Autorentätigkeit brachte Fisher viel Lob der Kritiker ein und binnen kürzester Zeit wurde sie eine gefragte Drehbuchautorin in Hollywood. Wenn auch nicht genannt, wird sie die Co-Autorin für Lethal Weapon III (1992), Sister Act (1992) oder Outbreak (1995). In den letzten Jahren steht Fisher neben Filmaufnahmen verstärkt für TV-Produktionen vor der Kamera. Unter anderem für die Serien Jack & Bobby, Smallville und leiht ihre Stimme für die Cartoon-Serie Family Guy der Figur Angela. Privatleben Fisher stammt aus einer Künstlerfamilie. Ihr Vater ist der Sänger und Entertainer Eddie Fisher, ihre Mutter Mary Frances Reynolds wurde als Sängerin und Schauspielerin unter dem Namen Debbie Reynolds bekannt. Die Schauspielerin Joely Fisher ist Carrie Fishers Halbschwester. Fisher war 1983 bis 1984 mit dem Musiker Paul Simon verheiratet und hat eine Tochter namens Billie Catherine Lourd mit Bryan Lourd, mit welchem sie vom 7. April 1993 bis 24. Mai 1995 verheiratet war. Kurz vor Weihnachten 2016 flog Fisher von einer Veranstaltung von London zurück nach Los Angeles. Kurz vor der Landung erlitt sie einen schweren Herzinfarkt. Sie schaffte es zwar noch in die Intensivstation eines Krankenhauses, verstarb dort letztlich aber am 27. Dezember 2016. Trivia *Carries eigentliche Lieblingsfigur in der Trilogie ist Han Solo. *In einem Interview im Jahr 2002 sprachen Carrie Fisher und George Lucas über die berühmte „Schneckenfrisur“ von Prinzessin Leia. Lucas meinte daraufhin, dass man „auf ein so breites Gesicht nicht noch eine breite Frisur setzen“ könne. *Im gleichen Interview verriet Lucas, dass − hätte man Fisher für die Rolle als Leia nicht bekommen − Terri Nunn seine zweite Wahl gewesen wäre. Nunn ist die Leadsängerin der Popgruppe „Berlin“. *1997 war Fisher Co-Autor für die Oscar-Verleihung. *Als Fisher vor der Premiere von Das Imperium schlägt zurück nach dem Inhalt des Films gefragt wurde, antwortete sie: „Luke sitzt auf Dagobah und Han und ich besaufen uns in einer Wolkenstadt!“ *Für die Szene in der Müllkompressionskammer im ersten Todesstern waren die Dreharbeiten für Fisher besonders schwierig: Nach Ansicht von Lucas wackelten ihre Brüste unter ihrem Gummikleid so sehr, dass dieser entschied, sie mit Klebeband zu fixieren. Fisher beschwerte sich Jahre später in einem Interview: „Es hat nicht immer Spaß gemacht die Prinzessin zu spielen: Nach vier Stunden in der Müllkammer waren meine Finger schrumplig, meine Brüste plattgedrückt und mir war saukalt!“ *Rian Johnson widmete ihr Episode VIII – Die letzten Jedi, die Filmpremiere und die letzten Worte des Films nach dem Abspann ("In loving memory of our princess, Carrie Fisher."). Filmografie (Auszug) *''Shampoo'' (1975) (Erster Auftritt) * (1977) *''Holiday Special'' (1977) *''The Blues Brothers'' (1980) * (1980) * (1983) *''Der Verrückte mit dem Geigenkasten'' (1985) *''Hollywood Cop'' (1986) *''Hannah und ihre Schwestern'' (1986) *''Zurück aus dem Jenseits'' (1987) *''Meine teuflischen Nachbarn'' (1989) *''Harry und Sally'' (1989) *''Loverboy – Liebe auf Bestellung'' (1989) *''Linda, John und Kate oder Rache ist süß'' (1990) *''Eine fast anständige Frau'' (1990) *''Austin Powers – Das Schärfste, was Ihre Majestät zu bieten hat'' (1997) *''Scream 3'' (2000) *''Jay und Silent Bob schlagen zurück'' (2001) *''Drei Engel für Charlie: Volle Power'' (2003) *''Wonderland'' (2003) *''Friendly Fire'' (2006) *''Cougar Club'' (2006) *''Suffering Mans Charity'' (2006) *''The Women'' (2008) *''Robot Chicken Episode II'' (2008) *''Fanboys'' (2009) *''Sorority Row'' (2009) *''E-Girl'' (2009) *''Das Erwachen der Macht'' (2015) *''Rogue One'' (2016) * * (posthum, basierend auf Archivmaterial) Bibliografie * 1987 - Postcards From The Edge (dt. Grüße aus Hollywood) * 1991 - Surrender The Pink (dt. Beziehungsweise Liebe) * 1993 - Delusions Of Grandma (dt. Bye bye, ich liebe dich) * 2004 - The Best Awful There Is * 2008 - Wishful Drinking Weblinks * * Quellen *''Das Leben nach Leia'' in Das offizielle Star Wars Magazin cs:Carrie Fisher en:Carrie Fisher es:Carrie Fisher nl:Carrie Fisher pt:Carrie Fisher ru:Кэрри Фишер Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Schauspieler